Future
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: FUTUREFIC! When Ron and Hermione's oldest children fight one day and end up breaking a timeturner they go sixteen years into the past and meet their teenaged parents and they have to keep the truth of who they are from them or risk messing up their
1. Chapter 1

Future

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for Alexandria Molly and Harry Arthur. They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.

Chapter One:Who Are You?

Alexandria Molly Weasley tossed her bushy, fiery-red locks over her shoulder and glared at her fifteen year old brother Harry Arthur Weasley who stood,holding her time-turner in one large,freckled fist.

"HARRY!!! PUT IT DOWN!!!!" Alexandria snapped,standing up and jumping up and down to try and wrench the necklace from her older brother. Her wild hair flew behind her as she jumped,and suddenly she tripped over the rug and landed on him the necklace fell to the floor with a light smash and then suddenly the world went black for both but not before they saw their mother and father run in too late.

When they awoke,they where laying on the floor of an empty corridor. Upon closer look Alexandria realized that the two where at Hogwarts. But wait...how did they get there? They had been at home arguing...over the time turner!!!!!!!! Her eyes went wide and she sat up quickly. This must mean they had traveled back in time. The question was though,how far back? She shook her brother's shoulder hurriedly and he raise himself into a sitting position,muttering, "What the bloody hell??" Then his eyes widened as he took in their surroundings.

"LEXI" he said in a loud whisper. What the bloody hell happened?"

But his sister paid him no mind as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to headmistress Mconnagall's office.

After yelling a password,Alexandia rushed into the headmistress' room,pulling her brother along with her.

Mconagall looked up sharply and said Miss Granger,Mr.Weasley,what is the meaning of..."then she quieted upon closer look of the two infront of her. Realizing they weren't the head boy and girl. The girl was probably only thirteen and her long,bushy hair was a fiery red instead of the chestnut brown of Hermione's and the boy's hair which was bright red was shorter and his eyes where chocolate brown flecked cerculean blue and he seemed to be about fifteen. Her eyes widened as she looked at the two. "Wh...who are you?" she pursued.

The girl looked up,wild eyed. "My name is Alexandria Molly Weasley and this is my brother Harry Arthur Weasley. We are from the future! The last thing I remember was being at home trying to get my timeturner from Harry and I tripped on the rug and he dropped it."

"Yeah" Harry continued, "And the last thing we saw where are parents rushing in."

"Tell me Mr. and Miss.Weasley,are your parents' names Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger?" The headmistress asked looking at them.

Harry looked at her,swallowing a lump in his throat...he nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Future

Chapter 2:Meet the Parents

Harry looked at the headmistress,then torwards his little sister,eyes widening in recognition. "Professor Mconagall? Um...how exactly will you explain to everyone why we look so much like,our teenaged parents?" He asked,raising an eyebrow.

Mconagall looked at him sternly. "I will have to do a Glamour charm on the two of you,of course. I must have your word though that you will not tell anyone who you are OR show them the true you...you must not leave anything from your time out to where people can spot it. If you do any of these things it will change your time and you may never be born or will be stuck here permanetly." she said in an authoritive tone.

Harry and Alexandria exchanged nervous,worried glances and bit their lips. Slowly,they turned in unison torwards her. 

Mconagall beckoned Alexandria forth with one withered,bony finger and drew out her wand when the girl was close enough she said the charm loudly,clearly and strongly befor turning to the boy and doing the charm on him as well. She handed a mirror to Alexandria so she could take a look at herself. Her hair was now an ash blond,falling to her shoulders in pin-straight strands and her chocolate eyes where now a very pale blue. Slowly she turned her gaze on her older brother and her mouth dropped open in surprise. His bright red locks where ash blond as well and very thin although his eyes had stayed the same. Clearly Mconagall thought that because his eyes where a mix of both parents' eye colors that no one would figure out who he was.

"Now" Mconagall said taking the mirror from them, "You will be known as Alexa and Chase Rielly during your stay here" With that she dismissed them from her office and told them to go straight to the Gryfindor common room.

Slowly the two walked into the common room after giving out the password and their eyes settled on their parents sitting together in the comfortable chair by the fire right across from their best friend Harry Potter after whom Harry(Chase) was named. He was also someone the two had never gotten to meet because he had sacrificed himself to kill Voldemort. It was the only way to vanquish the Dark Lord because when Harry had been one Voldemort had tried to kill him but only managed to transfer part of himself into the boy and giving him a scar.

The two walked over nervously and the three friends looked up. Slowly,their mother smiled and stood up to greet them, "Hello,my name is Hermione Granger this is my boyfriend Ron Weasley and my best friend Harry Potter. Are you new here? I didn't know we where getting new students." she said,smiling at them.

"I..I'm H..Chase. Chase Riely!!" Harry(Chase) said catching himself quickly when Alexandria elbowed him in the side.

"And I'm Alexa Riely." Alexandria said smiling.

"What year are you two in?" Harry inquired,raising one black eyebrow.

"I'm in third year and my brother is in the fifth. We transferred here from Durmstrang." Alexandria said coolly.

"Really? You don't _sound_ Bulgarian." their father said suspicously.

"Oh honestly Ron!! They where most likely born here and the move to Bulgaria sometime later." Hermione said.

The two breathed a sigh of relief at what their mom said. Thanking merlin for her trust.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Bonding With Harry

A/N:Thanks for the reviews!! Oh and to everyone reading when Harry Weasley is talking I'll put the name Chase in these ( ) so you know what Harry it is.

The next morning Harry(Chase) awakened to the bright,morning sun shining in his eyes and looked up to see his little sister Alexandria... or Alexa as she was known in this time sitting on the side of his bed staring at him with wide eyes twisting her hair around a finger. "Harry,your finally up!!" she whispered softly, looking all around the room nervously. "Everyone is outta bed already. Well Mo...I mean Hermione had to wake up da...I mean...Ron and they started...kissing." Alexandria said,wrinkling her nose her mouth set in a frown. "It..was..a..nightmare!!! They where putting their hands up eachothers shirts!! Uncle Harry says they always do that..seemingly forgetting he is even there. Anyway,Mum and dad are on a date. And Uncle Harry said that he would show us around if we wanted. I told him that that would be great and said I would come up here again and wake you up." she said,lowering her voice. "I mean it would be a great chance to get to know...bond with an Uncle we never knew."

After Harry(Chase) was dressed and showered the two headed downstairs and where met by Harry who sat in a chair by the fire,the same chair,Harry(Chase) noted that his parents had occupied last night. Harry looked up when they entered,emerald eyes bright. "Hey Chase,hey Alexa. Are you two ready?" he asked standing up and grinning at them.

"Ye...yeah." Alexandria stuttered shyly. A blush staining her pale cheeks. Harry(Chase) looked at his sister weirdly. She was never shy and she never ever stuttered. Not really and she most certaintly didn't blush! He reckoned he would ask her about it later.

"Okay,well I'm going to take you to Hogsmead and we can go to HoneyDukes." Harry said as three of them walked out through the portrait hole.

"Where are your friends out on a date at?" Harry(Chase) asked Harry,conversationally.

"Oh!! Well they went to this new restuarant in Hogsmeade and then they are probably going to the Shrieking Shack. They are weird like that. It's their favorite snogging spot I guess." He said casually,looking at the two.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Alexandria said to him,her voice dripping with disbelief.

Harry laughed. "Yeah,I know. It _is_ unusual." he said.

The three walked down the streets of Hogsmeade and into HoneyDukes.

When they walked out they all had a bag or two full of candy each and they where all laughing as they shared stories about their friends.

Harry(Chase) looked longingly at The Leaky Cauldron. He was hungry and thirsty and could do with something to eat.

Harry noticing his look asked them. "Do you two want to go in and eat? The Leaky Cauldron makes good food."

"Yes." The two said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Talking,Lunch,and Overheard Conversations

When Harry(Chase),Alexandria,and Harry sat down at a booth in the Leaky Cauldron a waitress with shoulder length graying brown hair walked over to them,taking out a pen and a pad of paper she gave a smile and asked, "G'Day what would you guys like to drink?" she asked them.

"Three Butterbeers, please." Harry answered,looking at Alexandria an Harry(Chase) for their consent. They both nodded and the waitress walked away.

"So do you like Hogsmeade?" Harry asked as the waitress brought back their drinks.

"Yes,I do. It is really fun and nice. We never had anything close to this in Bulgaria. And I simply adore Hogwarts!! The Durmstrang castle is so cold and small and the common room and Great Hall are much nicer than the ones in Durmstrang." Alexandria said,lowering her long,dark lashes shyly.

Harry(Chase) looked at his sister,mouth open in an 'O' of surprise. If he didn't know any better he would say his baby sister had a crush on Harry. Quickly,he grasped his sister's arm in a hand and asked Alexa can I talk to you for a moment alone? NOW?!" He asked as she kept on talking to Harry.

"What is **THIS** all about Harry Arthur Weasley? Can't you see that I was talking with Harry?" Alexandria asked irritably. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Well Alexandria Molly Weasley,did it happen to occur to you that you are making a move on our uncle? An uncle whom I am named after? An uncle who is dead in our time?" Harry(Chase) yelled his face turning red.

"I AM NOT making a move on him!! And besides...he isn't our blood uncle he is----_was_ our godfather!" Alexandria screeched her short,ash blond hair falling out of her ponytail and into her eyes as she glared at her brother.

"It's the same thing Lexi! You might as well undo the glamour charm because even if we don't look like ourselves he or someone else will figure out who we are! Do you want that Lexi? Bloody Hell!!! Do you _want_ to never be born??" He asked her in a harshly quiet tone of voice.

Alexandria began shaking with sobs. "What..do..you..want me...to..say?" She asked sniffling between her words. "I mean...I know we are supposed to keep who we are a secret...but it is just so hard,you know? I mean there is this uncle who we never even knew until now,we never met him until now only hearing of him from mum's books and of what they told us of him. You know how always dreamt of him being my Prince Charming

"Lexi." Harry(Chase) said softly."I'm sorry if I upset you but..I want you to realize that if we change the past we might never get back to our time or something will happen to the people we love and we will be filled with guilt. Look when you talk to him again...don't tell him anything private about our lives. We can't let him know a thing."

Suddenly a voice which sounded quiet and full of distrust said,"Oh I already heard."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Accusations,Fights,and Truths

A/N:Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Alexandria whirled around. Her short hair whipping her in the face as she faced the person who spoke. Harry Potter stood there,glaring at them with accusations and distrust in his eyes. His wand, which was clenched tightly in his white knuckled fist much to tightly,was pointed at her brother and her.

"H...Harry!! I...I didn't...know you where...how much d..did you hear?" She asked faintly. Her fingers playing the heart shaped locket around her neck.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to them and asked in a deadly tone of voice,"Who are you? Are you DeathEaters?" He looked torward Alexandria. He knew he would see the truth if he looked in her eyes. Already he had found that out.

Alexandria cast her eyes,now filled with shining tears down on the floor. Then she raised her head up high bravely and said,"Have we shown even one sign of being evil?! We AREN'T deatheaters."

Harry(Chase) hugged his sister to him and looked at Harry with disgust written plain on his face. "If you believe _that_ shit then you'll never make it against Voldemort and his deatheaters and I pity you." He said,pulling his sister past Harry.

Before they could get any farther Harry blocked their way and asked in a hushed voice,"Who are you then if not deatheaters?"

"We can't tell you that." Harry(Chase) said solemnly.

"We want to Harry,really...we do. But we just can't. It will mess things up." Anastasia said quietly.

"Mess _**what**_ up exactly?" Harry asked her,lowering his wand.

"SHE TOLD YOU ALREADY!! WE CANNOT TELL YOU EVEN ONE DAMNED THING!!!!!" Harry (Chase) screamed. Then,noticing people where staring at him he quickly took his wand from the back pocket of his jeans and hissed,"SILENCIO." So they wouldn't be overheard. "Look just...just _try _to trust us. We're not deatheaters and we aren't gouing to hurt you or mu...Hermione and Ron." Harry(Chase)said catching himself just in time from calling Hermione and Ron mum and dad.

Looking at the two,Harry noticed that Chase's ears where going red much like someone else he knew and when he looked at he girl he saw that the shoulderbag she had was filled with books.

That's when he realized something,these two young teens weren't lying at all. And now it was so obvious to his eyes why exactly they where being so secretive. They where Weasley's. And not just any Weasley's but his two best friends' Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. There was no denying it now.

Slowly he asked,"You two aren't lying are you? You two weren't telling me anything because you are from the future. And your my best friends' children."

Harry(Chase) and Alexandria stared at him terrified...and gulped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N:Thanks for the reviews!!

Harry watched as Alexandria pulled her wand out of her bag and pointed at her brother and herself. Muttering words under a shuddering breath.

Harry watched as Alexandria's hair lengthened to her waist and grew thicker and bright red and bushy. Her eyes became a deep chocolate color and her skin tone became lighter. He cast his eyes to Harry(Chase). His hair was thicker and a vibrant red like his sister's yet his eyes stayed the same blue flecked with brown.He was taller as well and Harry noticed immediatly that they where almost exact carbon copies of their parents except for a few differences.

"My name is actually Alexandria Molly Weasley. Not Alexa. And this is my brother Harry Arthur Weasley. Mum and dad gave him your name after you died and mum gave birth to him some months later. They told us that...you where so excited that you where gonna be a godfather." Alexandria told him truthfully.

Harry swallowed back his tears before pulling Alexandria and Harry Arthur into a hug. Alexandria slid her small,slender arms around her godfather's neck and buried her tear stained face into his shoulder. Slowly,she turned her head just a little to see that her brother's eyes where filled with tears as well. She pulled gently away from her godfather and said in a choked voice, "I cannot believe that I am finally getting to meet you." Then she threw herself back into his arms in a longer hug.

Harry Arthur stared at his sister and his godfather,wiping the tears that where falling from his eyes with the back of his hand as he gazed at the two. Then,clearing his throat,he said to his godfather in a strong voice. "You musn't tell mum and dad anything we told you today. When we got here,Mconagall told us if we told anyone who we where or if they smehow found out then we might change the future so we would never be born. So please...please don't tell them. We don't want them to be hurt if this does happen to us."

Harry's eyes widened at those words and he pulled away from his future goddaughter,a determined look in in his intense emerald green eyes. "Then we can't let that happen to you. You two need to be born." He said to them. Staring at both of them.

At his words Alexandria and Harry Arthur shared a questoning,bewildered expression and followed Harry out of The Leaky Cauldron and back to Hogwart,wondring what he could possibly do o help them------and their futures.


	7. Chapter 7

**FUTURE**

Chapter 7: Parents Figuring It Out.

That night Harry Arthur and Alexandria sat at a table in the library. They had books spread all over the long table. Harry had told them that he would meet them there in awhile so the three of them could look through books on traveling through time. Harry had said that he was going to talk with Ron and Hermione for awhile and try to keep them off his back so that he could help Alexandria and Harry Arthur look for a way to help them still exist in their own time now that he knew who they were.

"Harry?" Alexandria said in a nervous,questioning voice.

"Hmm? What is it Lexi?" He asked his sister,turning his head her way.

"I-----I want to help Uncle Harry. I mean he is willing to find a way to keep _us _existing. You know? In_ our_ time?" She asked of him.

"_What, _ the bloody hell are you on about?" he asked her through gritted teeth.

"I mean that. I think or rather want _us_ to do the blood ritual that we made up to keep him with us." Alexandria suggested.

"Wh-----" Harry Arthur began to ask,turning his head to his sister just as Harry Potter walked in backwards. At first Harry Arthur wondered what he was doing or if he had totally lost his nut until he saw _why_.

He was blocking Ron and Hermione's view of Harry Arthur and Lexi.

"**NO!!" **Alexandria muttered sharply;Her eyes where wide and she was biting her lip as she gazed at the Trio.

Her exclamation was loud enough to catch the attention of her teen mother who now stood on tiptoe, trying to gaze over Harry's head at them.

Harry turned to look at them. His striking emerald eyes full of apology as Ron and Hermione pushed past him.

Hermione let out a loud gasp,bringing both hands up to cover her mouth,eyes wide;Ron pratically yelled out,"Bloody Hell!" in surprise when he saw the pair at the table. Hermione walked up to them,long ponytail falling in her pretty face as she moved one small,pale hand to touch Alexandria's face and hair and then touched Harry Arthur's face with her other hand. It seemed almost as if she was trying to make sure the two of them where really real. Harry walked over and sat on the edge of the table next to Alexandria's chair.

"Who are you?" Hermione questioned breathlessly.

"Harry Arthur let out a deep,shuddering breath and said strongly,"My name is not Chase Rielly and she isn't Alexa Rielly. I'm Harry Arthur Weasley and this is my little sister Alexandria Molly Weasley."

"What?!!" Ron asked loudly. "How the bloody hell can you be Weasleys? If you where related to me then I would know!!"

Harry jumped off the edge the table,landing on his feet. Standing infront of Ron he said to his friend,"Look at them Ron. Look at Alexandria! Look at her face and her hair,her eyes! Now do you see? They are _your_ children Ron. Yours and Hermione's."

Hermione looked at Harry in shock,then her gaze turned torwards her children. "Y...Your my children?" she asked, walking closer to them.

Alexandria stood up looking up into her mother's face. She nodded slowly,tears coming to her brown eyes,so much like her mother's when she pulled Alexandria into a motherly hug,before letting go to d the same to Hary Arthur.

Ron just continued to stare at them,mouth hanging open widely in disbelief.

"Dad,aren't you going to say anything?" Harry Arthur asked in a quiet,shaking voice. His mother looked up from her place between him and Alexandria. He pulled away from his mother's side and torwards his father,seeing from the corner of his eye,Alexandria and their mother with their arms around eachother. He was happy that his and Lexi's mother was so accepting but he knew it would take awhile to break through his father's stubborness. He just never expected that his father wouldn't say anything at all.

"Get away from me!" Ron said in a deadly whisper,walking torwards the doors that would lead him out of the library. He opened the door but before stepping out he said over his shoulder, Harry and Mione may believe your lies but _I_ don't!!! Your probably deatheaters sent to capture us. But I won't believe it!!" with thse words he hurried out the door,head raised high.

Harry Arthur just stared in disbelief,never believing that he could feel so much hate,anger,sadness,and disgust for one person but at that moment he _did_. And for his own _father._

He heard a loud sob behind him and looked again at his sister who now stood with tears falling unbidden,down her cheeks. Hermione had her arms wrapped around Alexandria's small form comfortingly. Harry walked over to him and put a consoling hand on his broad shoulder. "I'll go find him,mate. You just go over there with your mum and sister." With that Harry walked out the door,looking back once to see his godchildren wrapped in their mother's warm embrace. He was going to set Ron straight,even if he had to beat him upside the head with a Beater's bat.

(A/N:Okay,I know it is weird that Alexandria and Harry Arthur would be sitting in the library looking like themselves but it is night time and noone else is in there besides Pinch the librarian who knows who they are.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Future**

**Chapter 8:Setting Ron Straight **

Harry had been looking all over for Ron for about a half hour. He went back to the common room and saw the red haired boy sitting in a chair infront of the fire. Harry walked over silently and stood over Ron who had yet to notice he was there,and gazed down at him. "Ron,we need to talk." He said,glaring at the prying eyes of Lavender Brown(who just happened to be Ron's ex -girlfriend and Pavarti Patil). Lavender and Parvarti quickly turned away from the scene while still eavesdropping obviously. With an impatient sigh Harry grabbed one of Ron's arms with his hand firmly and pulled Ron out of his chair and torwards where he knew the Head dorms and commonroom where. He stood outside a portrait of a deer drinking from a lake at night,then looking up and staring and he said the password "SPEW' and then pulled Ron into the comfortable room. "Ron! What was that all about?"

"I don't know what you mean." Ron said innocently,crossing his long arms over his chest.

"Don't give me that Ron! You do so! Why didn't you talk to your kids? How can you not believe that they are yours? Why where you such a prat torwards them? Hermione and I trust them so why don't you?"

"Piss off!" Ron muttered loudly as he walked past Harry torwards the dorm. Harry's eyes lit up like an emerald fire and he grabbed Ron by the back of his shirt roughly and tossed him onto the couch.

Ron glared at Harry,the tips of his ears turning red in anger. He stood up abruptly,towering over Harry by about six inches. Harry stared back with just as much anger as Ron was showing at the moment.

"Harry, Percy deserted the family,Snape betrayed Dumbedore and he is a Hogwarts teacher,Mione almost died during the summer when we went Horcrux hunting. How am I supposed to trust them? Anyone can be a deatheater!" Ron explained,looking down at his large feet.

"Look,I know what you mean. I didn't believe them at first either but I promise that you CAN trust them. They are yours and Hermione's daughter and son and _my _godchildren. So apologize to them!" Harry said exasperatedly.

Ron smiled at that and said,"They are my children aren't they?"

Harry finally smiled at the fact that his friend was coming around and said, "Yes. and your daugter is s much like Hermione it's scary. Your son is brilliant like Hermione but he looks and acts like you. You should be proud of them Ron."

Ron swallowed and said,"Harry? I am sorry for being such a prat. I didn't mean it. It's just..."

Harry laughed and said,"Your temper. I know,but Ron? I'm not the one you need to apologize to.

Meanwhile in the library,Hermione was sitting at the table Alexandria and Harry Arthur had been at,with them on either side of her. Lexi was still sniffling quietly over the books spread out on the worn,wooden table.

"How did you two get here in my time anyway?" Hermione asked,looking at the two redheads beside her curiously.

Alexandria looked up,smiling widely. Wiping the tears from her dark eyes she giggled softly and said to her mother,"I was in my room reading Pride and Prejudice when Harry came in. We where out of school for the summer and I still had this timeturner that I had gotten the previous school year. Harry picked up my timeturner and started playing with it. I ran over to stop him and he kept holding it above his head so I couldn't get it. I tripped over the rug in my room and accidentally knocked the timeturner from his hand and it broke. You and daddy walked into the room to late."

Hermione snorted softly. "Figures the son I had with Ron would do something like that." she said amusedly.

"Hey!" Harry Arthur exclaimed,pretending to be offended but he was smiling and as Lexi and their mother began to laugh more loudly he joined in.

Sobering quickly,Hermione looked at her children again and asked in a wavering,terrified sounding voice,"Does Harry defeat Voldemort?"

Alexandria and Harry Arthur looked at eachother then Harry Arthur said,"Yes he did. His followers are either dead or in Askaban. But..." he trailed off,not looking at his mum

"Oh!!" Hermione gasped in horror before taking both her kid's hands in her's. "Harry dies doesn't he?" She questioned,looking sad.

Alexandria and Harry Arthur both nodded sorrowfully.

"You and dad named me after him. You told us how excited he was that he was going to be a godfather. He sacrificed himself to kill Voldemort shortly afterward.

"Harry's the last horcrux? He...he has to kill...himself?" Hermione said in wide-eyed horror.

"Yes. He kills himself at the end of May of this year. Right after you and daddy find out that your pregnant with Harry." Lexi said.

"I can't believe Harry is the final horcrux. I can't believe that he'll die. We have found all the horcruxs except _this one."_ Hermione muttered in shock.

Suddenly someone spoke from behind the three,the voice was very familar. "I have to do what?!" Harry Potter said loudly.

Hermione,Harry Arthur, and Alexandria whipped around in their seats and looked with wide eyes at Ron and Harry,who both looked rather shocked.

A/N:in the next chapter there will be apologies,explanations,and more stories of the future(You'll find out how many other kids Ron and Hermione have, and their jobs,etc.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Future**

**Chapter 9:Apologies,Explanations,and Stories of the Future**

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione gasped when she saw her boyfriend and bestfriend. She stood up quickly and walked over to them.

Just as Harry opened his mouth to speak, Ron interrupted ."Alexandria,Harry Arthur. I am sorry for acting the way I did. I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did. I know that you two where telling the truth now. I don't know why I was so harsh..."

"It's okay daddy. We understand that everything we told you must've been hard to take in." Alexandria said walking over to Ron and hugging him. Hermione smiled and put an arm around Lexi's shoulders then the three turned to gaze at Harry Arthur who stood stoically across the room staring at them. 

Ron walked over to him and said,"Look,I know it might be really hard for you to forgive me and understand why I was being such a prat and I understand that. I just hope you can soon."

Harry Arthur looked at him and said,"You where a real arse d'you know that?"

Ron looked embarassed as he nodded.

"I was really angry. So much that at that moment I kind of hated you. I really did not understand why you couldn't accept us. I mean we look so much like you and mum." Harry Arthur said quite honestly. "I still don't understand. I won't pretend that I do either. But...I guess I can forgive you."

Ron and Harry Arthur shook hands and walked over to where Hermione and Lexi stood.

Harry groaned impatiently then asked in a rushed kind of voice,"Okay you two,I would really like to know what you mean when you say that I will '_sacrifice myself'_. Because that is just bloody _insane."_

Alexandria looked at her mum and then her brother. She stepped over torwards where Harry stood,then looked down. "Uncle Harry,I----Well there isn't any easy way to tell you something so serious like this but,your the final horcrux. You have to sacrifice yourself to kill Voldemort. It is something about part of Voldemort being in you. I mean you are both parselltoungues,mum and dad told us all about the big old uproar in your second year when everyone thought that you where Salazar Slytherin's heir and how everyone except the Slytherins and mum and dad thought that you where the one hurting all the muggleborns."

"What? So I kill myself because I have a bit of Voldemort in me?! But Dumbledore said that I wasn't like him." Harry said,upset.

Alexandria looked him in the eye fiercly and said,"Your not!! He may have transferred some of his powers to you but you are NOT like him!!! "You don't kill people just for fun or because you don't like them!! You don't torture muggles and don't tear families apart! You are NOT like him!"

Hermione,Ron,and Harry Arthur stared at Alexandria amazed. No one had ever called Harry out like that before.

Harry looked at Alexandria and then torwards Hermione,Ron,and Harry Arthur. "I..I have to be alone for awhile to think about what you just said." he said walking torwards the door backwards and grasping for the doorknob blindly. When the door finally opened he hurried out,tears in the corners of his eyes.

" Harry! Don't do this!! Don't ignore your friends!! We need to talk about what you just heard!" Hermione screamed,but it was too late. Harry was already out the door.

Lexi walked over to her parents and brother and said,"He just needs to be alone for awhile. He just needs to figure things out."

"Is there anyway to save him while still destroying Voldemort?" Ron asked Lexi and Harry Arthur.

Harry Arthur nodded and looked at his father,"Yes dad there is. Through the blood ritual. We made it up last year to be able to protect ourselves,you,mum,Damien and Emalayah."

"Who are Damien and Emalayah?" Hermione asked.

"Damien is our six year old brother and Emalayah,who I call Emi is our sister." Alexandria said.

"Okay then,what is the blood ritual? How do we do it?" Hermione asked her children.

"You just make a small cut into your hand and drop it into a little goblet and you get one phoenix tear and mix it with the blood and you hold it over the person who is hurt or dead and say, 'I give part of thyself for thy greater good. To save a life who is hurt,or dead.' " Harry Arthur said staring at them.

It won't hurt you will it?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Of course it won't." Alexandria said softly. "There will be a sting of pain from the cut but other than that it won't."

"Okay then. We will do it for Harry." Hermione said,holding her boyfriend's hand and meeting her daughter's eyes. "Count us in."

"Right now that we have gotten that figured out,tell us more about the future." Ron said happily.

"What do you want to know dad? We told you that you have two other kids." Harry Arthur said,amused.

"Well I for one want to know what our jobs are." Hermione said softly,running a hand through her chestnut hair.

"Figures." Ron said.

"What do you mean by that Ronald Billius Weasley? You had better not be making fun of me!" Hermione said gloweing at him.

"Well mum your a writer. You wrote books on your adventures with Harry and you also wrote books on elf rights and books on you and daddy and books on Werewolves and other creatures people don't understand. With your power you made it so house elves get paid for what they do with either a day off,money,or clothes. And daddy you are the Minister of Magic." Alexandria said.

Hermione squealed happily. "Oh! I can't believe I helped the house elves and I am a writer! Oh and Ron you are the minister!"

"To say the least we have more money than even the Malfoys did. I mean mum, people pay alot for your books. And with dad being the minister. People think we are really spoiled." Harry Arthur said with a grin.

Lexi sighed in exasperation and said,"They don't care about that! The thing is that you guys both work from the houses we are always going out on trips and everything. A week ago in our time mum had a book signing in Canada and took all of us with her and then after the signing we went to an amusement park and then flooed home."

"Wait! Who did Ginny marry?" Ron asked.

"Aunt Ginny married Neville Longbottom they have six sons. No daughters. Ginny is a housewife and Neville is an auror." Harry Arthur said.

"Did Harry date anyone before he died?" Hermione asked curiously.

Alexandria nodded and said,"He dated Luna Lovegood. You told us how he began dating her in the beginning of May and how he said that he thought he loved her."

"Loony Lovegood?" Ron asked in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Future**

A/N:Thank you for the reviews everyone! Emalayah is three years old. I am so sorry I thought I put it in there but I didn't so thanks **connieewing** for telling me.

**Chapter 10:Talks with the Headmistress.**

The next day Alexandria awoke in the third year girls dormitory and quickly got up and went put on her uniform. She looked at herself. She had put the glamour charm back on the night before so she quickly pulled the pin-straight ash blond hair in a messy bun and walked out of the dormitory and down to the commonrooms. The only one down there at the time was Harry so she went over to sit next to him. "Hello Harry." She said softly.

Harry turned to look at her,seeming surprised at how she looked but then he said,"Hello" to her as well.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just didn't want you to get upset. Mum and daddy always told us that you where really worried about being part of Voldemort in your fifth year because you had that dream where you as the snake attacked grandpa." She told him,looking up at him.

"It's okay. I should've known something like me being a horcrux would happen. I mean my life has never been easy or normal."

"Why should you have known? I mean it's crazy." she said. Suddenly and without warning the portrait hole burst open and Mconogall walked in looking deadly serious. She stood tall and cast her gaze over the couch and said,Alexandria will you please come to the office? Where is your brother? He needs to be there as well."

"He's still in the dorms. He sleeps in alot." Alexandria replied fearfully.

"Well Mr.Potter, would you go and get him please and tell him I need to see him in my office?"

Harry nodded his head looking down at Lexi worriedly before he walked up the staircase.

Harry came back down a minute later with a groggy,sleep ridden Harry Arthur in tow.

Harry Arthur was rubbing his eyes sleepily and wearing a pair of blue boxers and a tee-shirt. When he noticed who was in the room,his eyes widened in horror. "Mconagall!! What are you doing here on this fine..fine morning??" He asked nervously.

"Enough of the act Mr.Weasley. You had better come to my office immediatly."

Alexandria and Harry Arthur gazed at eachother,terrified and then they looked torwards Harry begging for help.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders helplessly and watched as they walked out the portrait hole,behind Mconagall with their heads bent low.

After the three disappeared Harry ran out to the Heads Portrait Hole and began banginging on it loudly. Ron and Hermione had given him the password of course so he could visit them or get away from the prying eyes of Lavender and Parvarti as well as if he needed a break from his roomates. At the moment though,he wanted towake his friends up and this the only way to do it. A few minutes went by and the portrait hole opened. Hermione stood in the doorway clad in a pair of blue shortie pajamas and her hair in disarry around her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed up at him tiredly.

"Harry what are you doing banging on the door like that? You know very well what the password is!" she reprimended softly and sternly.

He rushed into the common room,trned to her and as as she closed the portrait he said,"Hermione,Harry Arthur and Lexi are in Mconogall's office!! She somehow figured out that we knew who they really where!!"

"Harry,you have gotten in to trouble and had to go to the office before. They will just get a talking to and they will ex-----." she said, before being interrupted by Harry.

"ARGH! You don't get it do you? The reason Mconagall didn't want anyone knowing who they are is because she thought that the two might never exist!! Lexi told me as much herself! She said for me to not tell you anything about who they where and how they where related to you and Ron! I promised that I would save them!! That I would figure a way for them to still exist in _their own _ time!!" Harry said desperately.

"Wait! What do you mean by, 'they might not ever exist'? They never mentioned it." hermione said softly.

"That is because they didn't want to hurt you and Ron if that _**did**_happen." Harry said,looking down at her.

"Oh god! I can't lose them! I love them so much already!" Hermione sobbed,wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Then we have got to wake up Ron and find away so it won't happen!" Harry said as he grabbed her by her small shoulders to hold her gaze.

Hermione rushed torwards Ron's room and walked inside. She ran past the big red chair and the slw burning fireplace and torwards the large bed. She shook him roughly while screaming in his ear for him to wake up.

He finally woke up almost fifteen minutes later and stared at her as if she had suddenly grown three heads. "What the bloody hell is this all about Hermione?" he asked.

"It's Lexi and Harry Arthur!! They need our help!!" She shouted,pulling him from the bed.

Ron's eyes opened wider,finally fully awake. Harry stood against the doorway staring at him.

Mconagall stared at the two red head headed teens infront of her in disbelief. She could hardly comprehend that they had told people who they really where without any disregard. "Mr. and Miss.Weasley! Did I or did I _not_ tell you to not tell anyone who you truly are? Why in the world would you ignore that?" she asked sternly,harshly,and seriously.

"They figured it out on their own! Harry found out first at Hogsmeade a day ago and said he was going to try and find a way to help save us only when came to the library that night it turned out that mum and dad had follwed him. We didn't have our glamour charms on so they saw what we truly looked like and who we really are." Harry Arthur said.

"Why didn't you have the glamour on?" Mconagall demanded dangerously.

"No one was in the library that late except for us and Madame Pince. We thugh that it would be alright!" Alexandria wailed .

Mconagall looked at them sadly,"Oh you poor children! Why didn't you think of the consequences?" She whispered softly shaking her head.

"Everything was..j..just so o--overwhelming! I suppose I had forgotten! I..I sorry." Alexandria stuttered.

"You two can go now. Don't you worry. I know your parents and godfather and I know that they will be able to find a way to fix this." Mconagall said,looking at them sympateticly.

"Okay. Thank you." Harry Arthur said,putting an arm comfortingly around his little sister's waist and leading her out of the room.

As soon as they where in one of the long hallways Harry Arthur turned his sister so that she was facing him and rubbed her shoulder. "Lexi, everything will be okay! I promise you that! Mum,dad,and Harry will save us! I promise. After all mum is the brightest witch in a century." he said,trying desperately to stop her tears. He hated to see people cry.

She choked on her tears and nodded her head. "I know." she said with a small,crooked smile.

"


	11. Chapter 11

**Future**

Chapter 11:Finding the way and a Kidnapping

Hermione,Ron,and Harry had been looking through book after book in the library. Ron groaned,bored and said,"At this rate we won't find any--------" he stopped in his tracks and gazed down at the book closely.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked,looking over his shoulder. "I think I found something Mione!!!" He said excitedly then he began to read the title of the powder, "Tiempo-viajeros del ahorro" he pronounced slowly.

The trio read the ingredients silently then turned to stare at eachother with big smiles on their faces. They had found a way to save Lexi and Harry Arthur. 'Now' Hermione thought silently,'All Ron and I have to do is help them save Harry without him knowing'. She knew that if Harry knew what the four had done he wouldn't want them going through with it so they had to keep it a secret.

Harry interrupted her thoughts and said,"We should go and find them before breakfast begins." He stood up and put some books away,Ron and Hermione followed him out of the library slowly.

Harry Arthur and Alexandria walked down the corridors of Hogwarts after talking when Harry Arthur said that he needed to go to the loo. Alexandria nodded her head as her brother walked slowly to the loo door and walked in. She stood in the hallway waiting for him wen she saw the edge of a black cloak peeking out from the corner. The person in the dark cloak turned the corner and began walking torwards where Lexi stood.

Her eyes widened when she saw the hood on cloak and the masked face that peeked out from it. She whimpered softly when she realized that it was a Deatheater she tried to run but she culdn't move. It was as if she was paralyzed to the ground.

The Deatheater took out a wand and pointed it at her and whispered in a rough,laughing tone,'Crucio!!' fiercly.

She screamed in pain and fell to the floor,clutching her sides. Her whole body hurt so bad,she couldn't move at all and for a brief moment she thought she would die,before she blacked out from the pain that coursed through her.

The deatheater pointed his wand in the air and whispered an incantation so a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. It was the Dark Mark. Laughing cruelly,the deatheater pulled his mask up to reveal himself as Bellatrix Lestrange. She bent down to pick the small,slender girl up off the floor and then she apparated out of the hallway just as Harry Arthur ran out of the loo.

When he looked up he saw the Dark Mark looming over his head and looked horrified as he realized that his sister, a sister he had vowed to always protect had been kidnapped. He let out a sob and ran down the corridor like a man deranged. Suddenly he knocked into someone and looked to see his mum staring at him with concern in her eyes. His dad and Harry were on either side of her.

"Harry Arthur,what's wrong? Where's your sister?" She questioned,wrapping her arms around her son in a hug.

He buried his face into his mum's shoulder and muttered incoherently.

"What is it?" Harry asked staring around everywhere worriedly.

Ron looked at his future son and girlfriend as Harry Arthur lifted his head from Hermione's shoulder and said in a choked,strained type of voice,"I went to the bathroom and Lexi was waiting for me in the hall and when I got dne and walked back out she was gone and the dark mark was in the air where she had been before I headed for the loo."

"What? Oh my god! We've got to tell Mconagall!" Hermione said turning to throw herself into Ron's arms.

Harry looked at his godson and asked softly,"Where was the dark mark?"

Harry Arthur ran ahead of him and said "This way.".

Harry followed the fifteen year old and looked up and just as Harry Arthur had said,the dark mark hung dark and gloomy above them. Harry swore lightly. When he found Voldemort, he would pay dearly and if the dark lrd had did anything to harm the girl he would wish he was dead and buried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Future**

**Chapter 12:Visions,The Mystery of Luna,and Voldemort.**

Ron,Hermione,Harry and Harry Arthur rushed into the Great Hall which was now full of students eating their breakfast. All of them whirled around in the seats,staring at the four teens who had just run in breathlessly.

The Professors who had been sitting at the head's table stood up and ran torwards the foursome. "Explain yourselves immediatly Why in the world did you run in here like a bunch of crazed,raving baboons?" Professor Mconogall demanded of them.

Harry Arthur looked at the headmistress wild eyed and shouted out hysterically,"My sister was kidnapped by deatheaters!!" He felt his godfather's hand on hs shoulder,trying to get him to calm himself down. The last word caught the attention of the students that had been eating breakfast while watching the scene infront of them unfold before their eyes.They all began to scream shrilly. Harry Arthur fell back against his godfather,emotionally exhausted from his hysterical sobbing and shouting. He didn't care about looking like a baby or anything. All he knew was that it was all his fault that his sister was in such danger. He shouldn't have went to the bathroom,shouldn't have taken his eyes off her for even a second. Not with the war going on.

"It's my fault." He whispered weakly,tears spilling down his cheeks and nose in rivelets. His mother heard and moved to stand infront of him. She pulled him into a tight,loving hug. Placing a light kiss on Harry Arthurs forehead she whispered so only he,his father,and Harry could hear,"Shh. It isn't your fault. If you had been out there with her then they would've taken you as well."

"Exactly. There was no way that you could've stopped it from happening. Besides we will find her before they do anything to harm her." Ron said quietly,mussing up his son's hair up.

Suddenly Harry touched his scar,a grimace on his face as he doubled over in searing pain. His eyes closed and he saw a dark room in his eye. Voldemort was standing over the small form of Lexi who layed unmoving on the cold floor.He had his wad pointed right at the unmoving girls chest and said loudly and clearly,"Crucio!!". The girl's eyes shot open and she began screaming and writhing on the ground. Voldemort left the room with his laughing deatheaters and Lexi tried to get up off the floor,she couldn't though and just fell back in pain. Her eyes closing slowly as she fell into a restless sleep,tired from all her struggling.

"Mr.Potter! Mr.Potter!!!" a voice shouted anxiously,shaking Harry's shoulder gently. He heard the worried shouts of his name and his own eyes fluttered open. Mconogall,who had obviously been the one yelling for him to wake up looked down into his face and asked,"Mr.Potter,What is it? What did you see?"

"Voldemort...has..her..been doing Crucio on her non-stop..she tried to get up...but she can't." Harry said gasping for breath.

Luna Lovegood,who had moved over from the Ravenclaw table now stood next to Hermione leaned down to brush the tips of her fingers over his scar and asked,"Is Hermione and Ronald's daughter alright?"

The people who stood around Harry mouths were open in shock,wondering how Luna knew who Lexi really was.

Harry looked and Luna who was on her knees beside him and for once did not look dreamy or out of it but instead seemed sincerly worried.

Hermione was pressed against Ron's back and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her small waist both of them wide-eyed. Next to them sat Harry Arthur who had stopped crying and was staring at him with eyes that showed that he hadn't told Luna anything.

Getting over her shock quickly Hermione said,"Well then we have to go get her!!!" She turned around grasping Ron's arm tightly,nails digging into his freckled skin as she dragged him with her torwards the huge doors that would lead them out of the great hall. Ignoring the shouts for him to stop from the professors,he chased after his friends. He didn't know that Luna was following him.

Lexi's eyes fluttered open and she stared at the cold, dank walls around her. She pressed her arms against the cool stone and tried to pull herself against the wall as the figure of Voldemort sculked in.

She whimpered in terror when she saw the monster who had made her uncle Harry's life a living hell and had killed countless muggleborns,halfbloods,and people who would not join his forces. He was awful looking,not even resembling a human. He didn't seem to have lips or a nose,his eyes where small and evil red and he was pale and dead looking. His long hands where like that of a skeleton as he touched her cheek lightly.

"Don't you dare touch me!!!" She spit out angriely.

Voldemort's eyes narowed sharply and he pulled his wand out and said,"Crucio!!" she fell against the rock,moving uncontrollably in pain. Voldemort laughed and then leaned down to whisper into Alexandria's ear,"Pathetic. Just like your mudblood mother. Did she ever tell you what my deatheaters and I did to her? Bet you wouldn't find her so bloody perfect then!"

Alexandria's eyes narrowed and she spit in his face and said weakly,"Don't you dare talk about my mother!!! She is better than you will ever be!!!"

Voldemort looked at her and smiled cruelly. "You have the same...fiery edge that she had. It did her no good at all. It weakened her,her being so sure of herself. She couldn't stop us. And you won't be able to either." he breathed.

The door opened and dark figures began walking in again and Lexi wondered briefly what else they could possibly do to her. She couldn't even move at the moment. Then she saw what one of the deatheaters held on

their hands...and she knew.

Meawhile Harry,Hermione,and Ron where getting ready to apparate to Voldemort's hideout when Luna rushed to them,scraggly dirty blond locks flowing behind her,she put her arms around Harry's waist and before anyone could stop her she had apparated with them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Future**

**Chapter 13:Saving Lexi **

Harry looked at the blond girl who stood next to him,not seeming to notice that a few strands of her long,dirty blond hair where sticking to her butterbeer cap necklace and radish earrings. With his jaw clenched he asked in a voice barely constrained of anger,"What the bloody hell are you _doing?_"

She seemed oddly unpeturbed by his tone and said,"Helping you." in a dreamy voice,her huge blue eyes staring up at him.

Harry's mouth fell open and he cast his gaze over to Hermione and Ron,bewildered. Hermione looked at him. She was confused,amused,worried,and angry all at the same time.

Ron shook his head,bright red hair falling into his eyes,"We better just go. My daughter needs us." He said firmly,beginning to walk torwards Voldemort's home. He swallowed hard and looked behind him to see Hermione,Harry,and Luna behind him.

The foursome ran torwards the doors and opened them slowly,walking in.

Immediatly they where overwhelmed by the awful smell and the darkness of the home. "What's that smell?" Hermione whispered softly,looking around the room in horror as her mouth parted and she held tightly to Ron's arm.

Harry let out a shaky breath as he caught the stench of blood. He didn't say anything so as not to worry them and continued on. The four got to a door with the dark mark carved into it and he and Ron pushed it open slowly. The sight before them was horrifying. Alexandria lay on a large rock,the glamour charm had worn of so her long bushy red hair fell limply around her head,matted with blood. Her uniform skirt and blouse where torn. and her legs seemed to be twisted rather uncomfortably.

Harry let out a shaky breath and grabbed Hermione by the waist and lifted her from the floor even as she tried to scratch at him and kick him to try and get to her daughter. Hermione bit down on his hand,drawing blood and getting out of his grasp she sprinted torwards Lexi,Ron following behind her quickly.

Hermione fell to her knees at her child's side and began to sob as she pulled her daughter to her. A darkly cloaked figure laughed and stood staring at the scene before him.

Harry's scar began to burn and he realized that it was Voldemort. "No." he whispered softly. Luna as if realizing what he was thinking,pulled out her wand.

Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eye and motioned her to stay where she was.

"Leave them alone Riddle." Harry said in a deadly voice.

Voldemort turned on his heel torward the voice he knew all to well and sneered. "Potter,did you come to see the show? Mudbloods are quite entertaining to torture,I remember how it was with your mother. Of course you remember,I can see you do. The look in your eyes tell all."

"You shut about my mother." The-Boy-Who-Lived shouted as he pointed his wand at Voldemort's forehead.

Voldemort took his wand out as well,but not quickly enough, "Accio Voldemort's wand." Harry yelled out,holding out the hand not holding his own wand,to catch Voldemort's

When he got it in his hands he snapped it in half.

Voldemort looked outraged and then he smiled and whispered something under his breath. Harry was suddenly magically pulled torwards Voldemort's side. Voldemort lifted Harry from the floor by his throat and slammed him intoa wall. Harry dropped his wand and it rolled torwards Luna who threw it to Harry. Harry got back on his feet as Voldemort let go of him and said Stupefy,dodging the curse his enemy had thrown at him. As soon as Voldemort fell stiffly to the ground Harry staggered over to where Luna kneeled next to Lexi,Ron,and Hermione. She was hugging a sobbing Hermione comfortingly as Ron looked down at the red-haired girl,stunned.

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder and Ron turned torward him. "Harry,Sh--she can't walk!" She can't even STAND!" Ron told him his voice filled with barely constrained anger. "I'll kill them,all of them for doing this."

"Ron,this isn't helping! We have gotta get out of here." Harry said hurriedly,being the voice of reason. He picked the limp,unconscious girl up in his arms and stood quickly,watching as Ron and Luna helped the still hysterical Hermione to her feet.

Just as the four heard footsteps cming closer and closer t the room they apparated out and landed in the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey and Harry Arthur ran torwards them. "Oh! This poor child!! Quickly put her on a bed so I can see what is wrong with her!" the healer said. Harry placed the small girl on the first bed and Harry Arthur sat down beside his sister saying "Sorry" to her over and over. Ron,Hermione,Harry,and Luna walked torwards the bed and gazed down at the girl in the bed,waiting to hear what injuries she had besides the obvious.

A/N:The deatheaters had left the room during this chapter by the time Harry and the gang got there. You wil find out what weapn they used on Lexi in the next chapter as well as her injuries and if she will be able to walk again. There wasn't much fighting in this chapter because I am saving that fr one of the last two chapters when Harry goes to kill Voldemort.


	14. Chapter 14

**Future**

**Chapter 14:Injuries**

**A/N:Yeah I'm not too good at writing Voldemort I admit. He is so weird for me to write because I haven't gotten inside his head like I have with Ron,Harry,Hermione,Luna,etc. But I am trying really hard now to understand him and I will be writing him much better in the next chapter that he is in. **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!!**

"Madame Pomfrey,how is she?" Hermione asked anxiously,biting her lip. Madame Pomfrey sighed softly and looked at Hermione. "She has a concussion. She is also very beaten up,she lost so much blood and the beatings as well as them doing the unforgivable on her over and over,paralyzed her. I am not to sure if she will ever walk again and if she does, she might not walk properly without help."

Hermione let out a choked sob,muffling it with her fist,her son hugged her tightly,Luna was looking down at Lexi sadly and Harry and Ron looked very angry. Finally,Harry Arthur spoke up softly,his voice rather hoarse,"When will she wake up?"

The healer shook her head sadly. "I'm really not sure. It could take up to one to three weeks."

Luna sat down on the side of the bed right across from where Hermione now sat with Ron and her soon next to her. Slowly,she cast her blue eyes down at Lexi and ran one small,pale hand through the girl's bushy red mane.

Hermione cast her dark brown eyes over the blond curiously,brows furrowed. As if feeling Hermione's eyes on her Luna lifted her blue orbs to the girl and said,"She'll be fine. You just gotta believe." It was said in such a dreamy tone that noone really believed the words until Harry nodded his head gazing down at her with admiration and said,"Luna's right. We do need to just hope and believe that she'll make it."

Hermione turned her tearstained face torwards her daugher's small pale face,nodding softly and leaning down to kiss her gently on the forehead. "I guess your right." she whispered,standing up to stretch.

Suddenly a small figure ran into the hospital wing,long,bright hair flying behind her like a scarlet banner. A taller,more manly figure with dark hair hurried in behind her,

It was Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. "Oh guys! Neville and I where so worried when we heard that you were in here! Why did you go see You-Know-Wh------" She stopped as soon as she saw Harry Arthur and Alexandria. She looked torwards Neville who looked as shocked and disbelieving as she was. "What the bloody hell is going on? Who the fuck are they?" She bellowed.

Luna,Hermione,and Ron just looked at her. "Who do they look like?" Ron asked rudely as Harry and Harry Arthur shared a glance that clearly said they knew what was going to happen next. After all the Weasley tempers where legendary.

"Erm...maybe we should go." Harry said with a nervous laugh,reaching down to tug Luna up by the wrist. She looked at him blankly,not moving from her spot on the bed. Harry helplessly tried to get her off the bed with Harry Arthur's help but it was to late as Ron and Ginny suddenly began shouting at eachother. Hermione growled under breath and glared down at Ginny then turned her glare up to Ron's face. "Will you two just stop?! You are being really childish when there are more important things to be doing like hopping Lexi will get better!!" she yelled pushing Ron roughly back onto the bed. "Ginny,if you can't control yourself then get the hell OUT!!" she shouted at Ginny. The two girls glared at eachother unaware of the scared looks on Ron,Harry,Neville and Harry Arthur's faces and the amused one on Luna's. Thankfully Madame Pomfrey hurried back, in looking at them all. She held a blue-green vial in her hand. As she walked over to the bed and poured the contents of the Vial down Lexi's throat,she said. If you can't handle yurselves in the hospital wing then I would suggest that you leave. I won't have you disturbing by patients.

Ginny turned with one last glare and hurried out of the room as Hermione sat on the bed. Neville looked at her and said,"Hermione I am sorry for what just happened." Then with a nod,he glanced down at Lexi and hesitantly hurried out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Future**

**Chapter 15:Revelations **

Harry Arthur kneeled down to kiss his unconscious sister on the head gently. "I'm going to go and check on Aunt Ginny and see what's wrong with her. I will be back soon. D'you guys want me to bring you back some dinner?" He asked,looking at the four softly.

"That will be fine.Your mother and I will probably be staying here for awhile longer." Ron told him,then he turned to look at Harry and Luna and said,"You two can go have dinner and get some rest if you want."

Harry looked at Luna and helped her from her seat. "Yeah. I am a bit hungry,plus I suppose you would like some time alone with your daughter. C'mon you two." He said ushering Harry Arthur and Luna out of the room.

Without looking back the three walked out of the room and into the Great Hall and looked around for Ginny. She sat next to Neville and they were the only ones left in the Great Hall. Her long red hair was out of it's ponytail and she had changed into a pair of pants and a yellow and red tee-shirt. Harry Arthur hurried over to her and shook her shoulder gently. She twisted around to look at him and she stood up quickly and stared up at him.

Now that Ginny looked at him closely she was surprised by how much Harry Arthur looked like Ron. His red hair was short and thick and his brown eyes where flecked with blue. He was about six foot two already,towering over her five foot frame. Now that she thought about it,the girl in that bed in the hospital wing had looked so much like Hermione except for the fact that her bushy hair was red instead of brown.

She had known when she saw them just who they might be. She knew the only reason she had gotten so angry was because Harry,Ron,and Hermione hadn't thought to tell her and yet Luna knew. She cast her gaze over Harry,hurt showing clear in her light brown eyes and said,"Why didn't you three tell me?"

Harry and Harry Arthur both looked down guiltily. Then Harry looked up and said,"Look,Gin...we are sorry that we didn't tell you but we had so much to worry about already that it just slipped our minds. Besides Mconogall said we shouldn't tell anyone."

Ginny looked at him suspiciously,"Then why did you tell Luna?" she asked,her hands fisted at her hips.

Harry shook his head and said,"She figured it out herself."

Neville stood up to look at Harry Arthur who was a few inches taller than him,"So I suppose your name really isn't Chase Rielly?" he questioned conversationally.

Harry Arthur shook his red head and said,"No,I'm Harry Arthur."

"What is your sister's name will she be okay?" Neville asked with concern written in his hazel eyes.

"Her name is Alexandria Molly,everyone calls her Lexi though. I'm really not sure if she is alright. Madame Pomfrey said that Lexi is unconscious and paralyzed from what the deatheaters d-did to her."

Neville looked at the young boy who he didn't know would soon be his nephew and said,"I'm sorry."

Harry Arthur looked at him bitterly,managing the tiniest of smiles. "Thanks." then the smile fell from his face and he said with a frown,"I suppose you would know what it's like with your parent's and all." He met Neville's stunned expression and said,"I know of course since you get married to---------------" then he stopped eyes widening as he realized what he just about revealed.

Neville looked hopefully torwards Ginny who was talkin with Luna and Harry. He hoped that what Harry Arthur had said meant what he thought.

A half hour later,after saying goodnight to Harry,Neville,and Luna Harry Arthur and Ginny walked into the hospital wing,floating plates of food over to the bedside table where Hermione and Ron sat.

Sitting down Ginny looked at her brother and Hermione tentativly and said, "Listen I--I am sorry for how I acted. I was just hurt that you didn't think to tell me what was going on. Harry explained it to me though. I can't believe I am actually getting to meet my nephew and am looking at my niece. It's surreal."

Hermione smiled and stood up to hug the girl,"I'm sorry too Ginny. I overreacted,I should've thought of how you might feel instead of getting on you for it." she said. She turned to look at Ron with a threatening look that clearly said that he had better apologize. Ron mumbled softly and stood up to lean down and hug his sister,"Yeah I guess I'm sorry too." he grumbled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Future**

**Chapter 16: Awakenings,Nightmares and a Blossoming Romance**

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews.**

It had been about two weeks since Lexi had been rescued from Voldemort and the Deatheaters and she was still laying in the hospital wing with hardly any improvements. Hermione,Ron,Harry,Luna,and Harry Arthur as well as Ginny and Neville had stayed in the hospital wing,sleeping in the hard chairs or beds,not wanting to leave Lexi's side. The only time they really moved was to go to the bathroom or to shower. Their food was brought to them by Dobby. Then one day,Hermione was sitting in a chair,holding her daughter's limp hand in her own warm one when she felt a gentle movement of fingers and then a squeeze. With a gasp she gazed down at her hand to see Alexandria's squeeze hers again.

With a cry of joy she awakened Ron,her son,and her friends.

Ron looked down,eyes widening in happiness as he saw his daughter's eyes flutter open gently. She let out a shuddering gasp and began to choke. Hermione hurriedly gave her some water and waited until Lexi said in a hoarse voice,"What happened?" she tried to lift herself up with her legs only to fall back into the pillow. "Oh god,what did they do to me?" she whimpered. She looked around her at the sad,solemn faces that surrounded her.

"What's wrong with my legs? Wh---why can't I move them,feel them..I---I." It dawned on her at that moment like a bad dream. She looked up,dark eyes filled with tears of pain and said,"I'm paralyzed aren't I?"

Harry Arthur let out a heaving,racking sob. Tears poured down his cheeks as he kept muttering 'I'm sorry' under his breath. Lexi looked at her brother wearily and began running a hand through his thick, red locks of hair.

"It isn't your thought,what happened. It could've happened to...anyone...really." she said weakly.

Just then Madame Pomfrey came in and said,"Oh good. Your awake Miss.Weasley. You can take your potion now and then get some more rest." She moved over to the bed,potion in hand and handed it to the girl in the bed.

Lexi took the potion frm the healer,uncorked it and swallowed it all down. She let out a disgusted 'ugh!' and layed back into the pillows,closing her eyes,"G'night everyone." She was asleep in seconds and everyone finally left the hospital wing,knowing that she would be awake in the morning.

Lexi was tossing and turning in her bed later that night, vividly grim and gruesome memories of what had happened to her at Voldemort's old home running through her head. It had hurt terribly,the crucio made it feel as if her body was being ripped apart violently,the beatings had been terrible and she wanted to stop thinking of everything that had happened to her but she couldn't. She just kept reliving it over and over in her nightmares. There was no way to stop it. It was something she would always remember.

Through all the weeks of worrying about Lexi,Harry and Luna had grown closer. It was fair to say that there was something wonderful blossoming between them. Since Ron and Hermione spent alot of their time watching the halls as headboy and girl,checking on their daughter,and spending time with their son Harry had spent most of his time talking with Luna. Realizing that there was so much more to that girl than he had ever thought.

He had to admit that she was also very brillliant,after all she had figured out that Lexi and Harry Arthur were Ron and Hermione's future children and Harry's future godchildren. And suddenly,as this ran through his brain,he realized something. He was falling for Luna Lovegood.


	17. Chapter 17

**FUTURE**

**Chapter 17:Getting Ready and Crushes**

**A/N:Everyone,I am so sorry it took so long to update. It was my mom's birthday and then I was on vacation at Cedar Point.**

It was two weeks after Alexandria had awakened in the hospital wing and she had finally been released. Since that time Harry Arthur and Alexandria had been secretly practicing spells so they could help with the war against Voldemort and the deatheaters. Their parents and Harry,of course did not know what the young teens where planning. If they had in fact,known they would've found a way to stop it.

Lexi was still recovering from what had been done to her and had to use crutches to walk. She still had faint bruises that went up and down her arms and face but they where healing nicely enough. Even with crutches Lexi still practiced spells. It didn't seem to effect her at all.

Alexandria siped at a strand of hair that had fell loose from the braid she had it in and asked breathlessly,"I wonder what mum,dad,and Harry think we are doing? You don't think that they know...d'you?" Her chocolate eyes gazed worriedly torwards a far wall.

"Naw.Of course not. They probably just think we've been busy with homework or friends or something." Harry Arthur said putting an arm across his sister's shoulders with a reassuring smile. "Now lets keep practicing." he walked away from her about eleven feet and pointed his wand at her face.

Lexi smirked at him,one eyebrow raised. She pointed her wand at him as well and shouted,Expelliarmus." Her brother was thrown into a wall roughly. With an "oof" he stood up,dusting off his pants. "I'm gonnaget you for that Alexandria." He growled.

Alexandria giggled and looked at her gold watch,gasping at the time. "Oh no! Harry it's time for class! We had better get going!" she said as she and her brother cast the glamour charm on themselves. Harry Arthur picked up his sister's things and led her to her Transfiguration class,watching as she sat down next to a boy with light brown hair. He raced outside to his Care of Magical Creatures class and took a seat on a large log next to a girl with wavy black hair and blue-green eyes. She turned to him and said,"Hello Chase. I'm Meghan Helingwaters. I heard about your sister,is she okay?"

Harry Arthur(Chase) was surprised at how genuine this girl sounded that he had to like this girl immediatly. He didn't say anything for a few moments until Meghan tilted her head and asked,"Erm,Chase?"

"Huh?Oh yeah. She is gonna be okay. Thanks for asking about her." He said turning red with embarrassment.

She smiled and laughed. "No problem. I've talked to Alexa before. She's a sweet kid." she told him. "Your lucky to have a sister like that. I am an only child and I am always so lonely."

Class started a few moments later but Harry Arthur(Chase) kept glancing at Meghan out of the corner of his eye as they worked.

After class,Alexandria watched as the boy beside her,who's name was Noah picked up her books and bag as well as his own things and led the girl out of her class. "So Alexa,Hogsmeade weekend is on Saturday. Would you like to go with me? A...as friends I mean?" Noah stuttered looking at Alexandria out of the corner of his hazel eyes.

Alexandria smiled brightly at him and said excitedly,"Of course!!!! I'd love to." Then she calmed herself. "I mean...sure. I'd like that.

"Great." Noah said with a shy smile as they both walked into their Defense Against The Dark Arts class.

It was only after this class began that Alexandria thoughtm of how hard it would be to leave this time now that she had a crush on someone. And she didn't even know what she would tell him when she had to leave.


	18. Chapter 18

**Future**

**A/N I do not own any characters other than Alexandria,Harry Arthur,Noah,and,Meghan**

**Chapter 18:Teasing Sisters and The Battle is Beginning**

Alexandria hobbled over to where her brother sat in the common room with Meghan. The two fifteen year olds were laughing. Her brother was blushing a deep red and smiling a bit shyly. "Hey Chase. Meghan." she said,clearly amused. She plopped down on the floor infront of the two. She threw her head of blond hair back and shone a radiant smile up at the two. Harry(Chase) glared at his sister's smirking face and grunted,"Hey." His arms folded over his chest.

"Hello Alexa. I forgot to ask,how are you?" Meghan asked with a soft,friendly smile not noticing Harry(Chase's) glare.

"Oh,I'm fine. My legs are healing nicely enough. I just hope these bruises go away." Alexandria said,frowning a bit as she looked at the bruises that marred her otherwise flawless skin.

Meghan smiled down at her. "Of course they will heal. I remember when I was your age I was bit by some animal that Hagrid brought and I had bruises on my hand. That seventh year,Hermione Granger healed them for me. You should ask her to heal yours."

Just then Hermione walked in her arms filled with books. Harry(Chase) and Meghan raced over to help her. She threw a greatful smile at the two as they relieved her arms. "Thanks." She said in a friendly way,her dark eyes resting on Lexi who was still staring down at her wriist.

She walked over to her future daughter and sat on her knees beside her. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern. She felt bad that she hadn't been there for her daughter all to much this week but with NEWTS coming up and Head Girl duties she hadn't had much of a chance.

"It's my hand. It's really bruised." Alexandria said flatly,eyes looking down at the soft carpeting. She didn't know why she was sounding so distant. She knew it wasn't her mother's fault that she had been so busy with NEWTS and her duties as a head girl but she couldn't help but be a bit...disappointed.

"I'll fix it for you." Hermione said,pulling her wand from her blouse and taking Lexi's hand in her own but was surprised when the girl glare coldly and jerked her hand from Hermione's grasp. She stood from her seat on the floor and moved fast torwards the girl's dorms.

Meghan looked quickly torwards Hermione and up the steps of the girl's dorms and said,"I'll go up and see what's wrong with her." She pushed her cascading waves of black hair over a shoulder and walked up the steps.

Hermione sat down on the couch,knees tucked under her and let out a sad sigh. Harry Arthur moved to her quickly and sat down,wrapping an arm around his mum's slender shoulders in a comforting manner. Something his father always did when she was upset. "It's okay mum. Lexi is just upset. She hasn't gotten to see much of you this week. I know you couldn't help it but you have to understand how she must've felt. I mean you,dad,and Harry all spent so much time with us since you found out who we are. Now she sorta feels as if you abandoned her or something." He said comfortingly but at the same time sadly.

"I know. I feel terrible for that." Hermione said,swallowing roughly.

"I know you do. But...regret doesn't help any. Lexi and I...we need to realize you have your own life here in this time. Your gonna be busy. We need to accept it. But...maybe you should go speak with Alexandria. Explain thing to her." he said seriously,sounding so much like Hermione that she had to smile.

"I do love you two you know? I just.." She trailed off and instead opted to hug him.

Harry Arthur laughed and gently pushed his mum torwards the stairs and said,"I know mum. Now go on and tell _her_ that."

Hermione smiled and headed up the stairs and opened the door for third years tentatively.

Her daughter sat on a bed that must be hers and Meghan was looking at the girl with her mouth open. At first Hermione didn't realize why but then she noticed that the glamour charm was now off and her dark eyes and bushy red mane where back again.

Meghan noticed her first and jumped up.

"Hermione,I um..I'll be going. I n...need to talk with Harry Arth...I mean Chase about something anyway." With a small,flittering smile Meghan hurried from the room.

Sitting down briskly Hermione looked at her daughter,"Lexi."

The girl looked up,red eyed. "Hey mum,I guess you wanna reprimend me for tellin' Meghan who I am don't ya?"

Hermione looked down at the girl and said,"I should..but I won't. You where clearly upset."

Alexandria snorted softly. "Well looks like the insufferable know-it-all finally figured things out." she said rudely.

"Lexi,I am sorry for everything but I have been busy." Hermione said ignoring her daughter's rudeness.

Alexandria softened and looked at her mother. "I know that. It's just upsetting." She whispered,moving closer to Hermione.

Just as the two where about to hug a scream was heard and when they went down the steps they realized that the war was beginning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Future**

**Chapter 19:Battles **

When Alexandria and Hermione came down to the bottom steps they where confronted with a horrible sight. The first, second and third years where cowering below on the floor,hiding behind older students as ten Deatheaters began throwing curses all around. A tiny girl with gold-brown hair,who appeared to be just a first year hid behind and overly large chair. Without thinking Hermione rushed torwards the little girl and ran her torwards the stairs. "Take her to the dorms Alexandria. And don't come back down no matter what happens." Hermione said firmly,pushing her daughter up the steps. Hermione then whirled around after making sure the two girls had entered the dorm and ran to where Ron,Harry Arthur,Ginny,and Neville stood firing curses. The small group had already knocked out three Deatheaters. Hermione saw a Deatheater about to throw an unforgivable curse at her son and she quickly turned and yelled out the killing curse in anger. As the Deatheater fell to the ground dead,Hermione looked on stunned her wide, dark eyes gazing at what she did. She had just performed a killing curse.

Meanwhile Alexandria sat in the first year dorm with the terrified young girl,who's name,she learned was Amberleigh Willow Montgomery. Amberleigh was currently hugging Lexi for dear life as she whimpered in fear,navy blue eyes squinched shut tightly.

Lexi consoled her gently,like her mother did for her and her brothers and sister. She would like to be down there fighting the Deatheaters as well but she knew that she needed to stay with Amberleigh. She just couldn't help but be worried though.

Her mum,dad,brother,aunt,and uncle where all down there and Harry and Luna were god only knew where. She was startled from her thoughts as Amberleigh finally spoke in a small voice that Alexandria had to strain to hear,"Lexi? What where those things with the mask?"

Lexi's breath caught in her throat and she struggled to speak. How would she explain this to a eleven year old muggleborn? Finally she found the words and said,"Amberleigh,those where very bad people down there. They are called deatheaters. They are supporters off this evil man who kills people who aren't like him. He dissappeared for ten years when a little baby boy survived the killing curse when noone else could. Then this little boy grew up not knowing he was a wizard,thinking his parents had died in a car crash for that is what his muggle aunt and uncle told him. They hated what he was and kept him locked in a cupboard and then when the Hogwarts letter came they tried to get rid of them but they kept on coming finally this boy got the letter right at twelve midnight----his birthday when Hagrid threw the door open and took him away. He got his first birthday cake and everything. He was finally told the whole truth of his parents of You-Know-Who and his followers. He was brought into a world of magic and made two wonderful friends. But You-Know-Who was after him. He was after him the first year. He had taken over a body for strength but the little boy beat him the next year it was through a diary but again the boy beat it. Finally in fourth year the boy was faced with this monster again and the boy's friend was killed and the monster came back for real...more powerful than ever two more years passed and two more important people in his life where killed and now comes the year when he needs to defeat the monster."

Amberleigh lifted her head and asked,"Who is this boy? What is his name?"

Alexandria sighed and said,"Harry Potter"

Harry was kneeling at Luna's side. Luna had been hit with a curse that knocked her out. Voldemort was taunting him,teasing him. Saying that Luna would hate him now that she had almost died for him. Harry had had enough and he stood up and pointed his wand at his enemy. "You'll pay Tom. I'll make you pay for all the lives you destroyed with your hate.

To be continued


End file.
